Social network refers to social network service (SNS). In a social network, a further association can be generated between users via friend relationship, and information transmission between friends is richer and more direct. Multiple users can form a relationship circle (i.e. a collection of multiple users, such as circles, groups, a collection of persons who may be known by each other). The user can broadcast the information he/she published to the relationship circle, and generate an association with other users via the relationship circle.
In a conventional social network, when the user adds a friend, he needs to manually enter verification information and notify the other side, only until the other side confirms, friend adding can be successful completed. For example, in one scene, the user A wants to add the user B as a friend, he needs to find the user B via a user identification of the user B, and then send a request for adding user B as a friend by entering verification information.
It can be seen from the above that, in conventional technique, the method for adding a friend in a social network needs the user to manually enter text messages several times, and the operation is very complicated, so that the operation convenience for the user is poor and the response efficiency of the system is very low.